User blog:King Pea/Plants vs. Zombies Online: Jurassic Jungle
Hey guys, on this blog I will post my outline for our Stone Age world, however before we make it a page, I'd like to hear your suggestions and stuff, anyway without further delay, here it is: Jurassic Jungle Description: Welcome to the dawn of time where primitive zombies and undead dinosaurs run amuck. It's dangerous out here and you'll need the help of all your prehistoric plants to defeat this ancient primal evil that lurks in this dense jungle. Gimmicks: Egg Storm: Eggshell imps are dropped by pterodactyls, they are only shadows like the plane in the LC boss fight. There is water that can take up columns Plants: Beeshooter: Shoots spikes, has a chance to shoot honey or a bee swarm. Tricarrotops: When closer to house fires a three carrot homes, when in the middle of the lawn it fires a spread shot and when far from the house it charges forward when a zombie bites it. Pea Rex: Walks until it's off screen and fires giant peas. Mammoth Nut: Tough defensive plant that charges like a Guacodile when killed. Vineosaurus: Amphibious plant that whips zombies three tiles ahead, has a chance to snare them for free hits. Sun Dew: Amphibious plant that grabs a zombie with its tentacle and as it digests the zombie it generates small sun. Duria-pult: Fire durians that explode and shoot spikes in a 3x3 area, the plant also damages zombies with spikes in a 3x3 area and has a elevated toughness, but it has a very slow fire rate, and the spikes do really light damage and aren't fast. Zombies: Jurassic Zombie Jurassic Conehead Jurassic Buckethead Jurassic Flag Bonehead Zombie: Dinosaur Skull provides machined protection. Prehistoric Imp Primal Gargantuar: Can toss a boulder that will crush a plant, Wheel Zombie can push the boulder if not destroyed. Pterodactyl Zombie: Like Bug Zombie except with pterodactyls. Club Zombie: Whacks plant with club destroying it, but club gets stuck. Slingshot Zombie: Shoots pebbles at plants. Wheel Zombie: Rolls a wheel along the ground that crushes plants Eggshell Imp: Dropped in Egg Storm ambush, twice as tough as normal imp. Vine Zombie: Swings in on a vine. Beekeeper Zombie: Marks a plant with honey, then summons Zom-bees to attack the plant until it is destroyed or the honey wears off. Zom-bee: Summomed by Beekeeper Zombie, targets a marked plant and stings it, is slower than chicken, but tougher, can be blown away by Blover and it will proceed like a flying zombie if the Beekeeper Zombie is dead and no plant are marked. Archaeopteryx Imp: Uses wings to flutter over plants. Zombie Raptor: Raptor flings zombie when it encounters a plant. Raptor Rider Zombie: Flung into defence by Zombie Raptor. Zombie Triceratops: Charges three tiles in. Zombie Stegosaurus: Immune to lobbed shots. Zombie Ankylosaurus: Whacks plants with tail, tail destroys tile and does damage in 3x3 area. Zombie Plesiosaur: Pops out from water, is slow on land but really strong, he can bite in adjacent lanes. Z-Rex: Untameable zombie lizard king, he has a ferocious bite, and gets faster when low on health. Zombot Dinomatic Destructor: Is a large sauropod and can cough up imps and boulders. Category:Blog posts